Goodbye?
by Plusle65
Summary: Romano rubbed his eyes. "Don't cry… it will just make it worse…" A Spamano Story, OneShot, Read to see all M for Sex and Swaring


Spain started knocking on Romano's door; he had a grim facial expression. He said in a dead/defeated voice, "Hoy Romano… Open up…"

Romano opened the door "What bastard?"

Spain looked down quite fast. "Roma… Our bosses never want us to meet again… Today will be our last few hours together…"

"W-what? Bastard are you playing with me…?" Romano said in a worried tone.

Spain looked Romano dead into his eyes, "Lovino…. This is our last day…"

"O-oh…"

Spain blinked as tears fell from his eyes to the ground. "There are so many things I haven't gotten to say to you…."

"H-hey don't cry B-bastard…..n-not like I care or a-anything…" Romano said as he looked away.

Spain suddenly pulled Romano close and kissed him deeply. Romano blushed and kissed him back, they closed their eyes to enjoy their first kiss.

Spain pulled away, "Te amo Lovino…"

"Ti amo Antonio…."

They said in their panting voices.

Romano kissed him again, this time deeper, "Ti amo".

Spain kissed back, deepening their kiss. Romano pulled him inside, kissing his new found love deeper. Spain slipped off his jacket and closed the door with his foot.

Romano pulled away from the kiss, "Should we take this to the bedroom..? Or should I throw you on the couch…?"

Spain said in a cheerful, yet upset tone, "I just need you... I don't care where..."

Romano started to suck on Spain's neck, "Then the floor it is..."

Spain moaned and fell to his knees, "O-oh Romano... Te amo..."

Romano got on top of him "Ti amo Spagna", Spain kissed Romano deeply, and Romano kissed back, asking for Entrance into Spain's mouth with his tongue. Spain opened his lips and kissed his lover deeply, their tongues dancing, as Romano started unbuttoning Spain's shirt, Spain blushed and did the same to Romano's shirt. Romano sucked on Spain's nipple, making Spain blush a lot and was watching his love.

"I love you..." Spain said, in a loving sweet voice.

"I love you to… I don't think I can hold back Spain…" Romano said, blushing a lot, turning a deep red.

"P-p-please don't hold back... Do anything and everything..." Spain panted in a needy voice.

Romano slide Spain's pants and underwear down to his knees. Spain blushed than slide off Romano's pants and underwear.

He suddenly gasped "L-l-love You're so big!".

"Perv" Romano Smirked than spread Spain's legs. Spain blushed a lot and opened his legs as far as he could.

"C-come at me... Do anything and everything..." Spain blushed and panted as he saw Romano get closer and closer to his tomato. Romano sucked on Spain's tomato first gently than will with increasing force. Spain moaned like a turtle.

"Ah-ahhh Romano!" Spain moaned out as Romano pushed a finger into him while sucking harder on him.

"A-ahhhhhhhhhh Romano! O-oh god deeper! H-h-harder!" Spain pushed Romano's head a down trying not to hurt his love. Romano, in response, took the whole tomato in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, pushing another finger into Spain. Spain started stroking Romano's Curl. Using his nimble fingers making Romano become Horney really fast.

Romano smirked at Spain, "You shouldn't have done that", Romano pinned Spain's arms over his head attacking Spain's neck, leaving love bites, and his other hand was working on Spain.

Spain opened his mouth, panting, "O-ohh God Romano! O-oh-oh please! Don't stop!". Suddenly Romano pulled his fingers out.

Spain blinked, suddenly realizing what his lover was about to do, "O-o-o-oh god! Romano! Please fuck me hard!"

Romano put Spain's legs around his own waist, pushing himself into Spain.

Spain closed his eyes, enjoying every second of their last hours, "A-ahhhhh Romano! H-h-h-harder!". Romano pounded into Spain hard, making his body jerk forward and back.

Spain laced their fingers together, "A-aahh Romano! H-harder! Faster! Deeper!". Romano pulled him into his lap, pounding himself into Spain, harder and harder, hitting his sweet spot.

Spain felt his heart racing as he felt his climax rising "O-OH ROMANO! OHHHH ROMANO! OHHHH FUCK LOVINO!".

"ANTOINO" Romano kissed Spain deeply, feeling himself about to cum.

Spain whispered in a sexy tone "Cum for me... Cum inside me..." Romano pounded into Spain a couple of times, filling Spain up to the brim.

"An-Antonio nngm". As soon as Romano came, Spain came as well, squirting his cum everywhere "L-L-LOVINO!" Romano licked Spain's cheek shortly after they came.

Spain blushed and licked Romano's cheek, "I love you... but I'm so tired.".

Romano kissed Spain's cheek, "I love you to...".

Spain's and Romano's eyes started to close as they fell asleep in complete bliss and happiness. They wanted to stay that way together forever, but as they woke up, they noticed the sun was rising. Spain started crying at the sight of the now evil sun.

Romano hugged Spain tight "Ti amo….." Spain kissed Romano deeply as he went to go get redressed. They were sobbing the whole time, as they got ready to be separated.

"Hey….. I'm sorry…." Romano suddenly whispered, looking down.

Spain looked at Romano, while his hand rested the handle of that door "W-what?".

Romano smiled, Spain had never seen a more beautiful smile before, "Ti amo Antoino, thanks for loving me, even if I was a brat."

Spain suddenly fell to one knee, opened a box, and said in a rushed voice, "Will you Romano marry me?"

Romano blinked and said "Si".

Spain slipped the ring on and kissed Romano deeply "I love you".

Romano kissed back, "I love you to".

Spain stood up, smiling a lot, opened the door and started to walk away from Romano.

Tears ran down Romano's cheeks, "Che palle".

Spain turned around, his eyes glinting in the sun from all the tears he shed as he was walking to the taxi, "I love you... my perfect love... Hopefully we can see each other one day".

Romano smiled a bit "Ya".

Spain turned around and was driven to the airport. He flew home and was banned from Italy, as of Romano banned from Spain.

Romano rubbed his eyes. "Don't cry… it will just make it worse…"

Spain and Romano never got to see each other ever again, but Romano never took the ring off. He would smile at it every time he saw it, oh how he loved that bastard.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

**Che Palle: Suck Balls**

**Ti amo: I love you**

**Te amo: I love you**

**Spagna: Spain**

**Hoy: Hey**

**Sorry for the sad ending... maybe if I get enough people to ask maybe I will make a version with a happier ending...? Or write another Story to continue this one...? Just Please Review and stuff**


End file.
